1. Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of electrical power distribution, and more particularly to the field of electric cabling for use in for example construction sites.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
At construction sites, for example, one hundred foot lengths of electric cable with integral molded lighting fixtures are commonly use to provide illumination and to provide power (via a female outlet at one end) to one or more electrical tools. Such cables are often difficult to run through a worksite, and are particularly difficult to remove following such work, as quite often. This is typically because electrical cables with integral lighting are provided in one hundred foot standard lengths, which means that laying and retrieving cables used in the art is difficult because many obstacles such as t-bar style ceiling supports may interfere with such long cables. Moreover, hundred foot cables have only one possible female end, which limits their utility as a source of electrical power for tools and appliances at construction and other work sites.
What is needed, is a means to provide illumination and readily available electrical power connections throughout a worksite that can be easily disassembled upon completion of work or as work locations change within a site.